


The Lonely Moments Just Get Lonelier the Longer You're in Love

by EC Namira (ArchaeoAnne)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Q, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Community: asexual_fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaeoAnne/pseuds/EC%20Namira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which James is being a twat, but thinks Q is a twat instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Moments Just Get Lonelier the Longer You're in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "House of Memories" by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> My first fic! Hope you enjoy.

**Date: February 24th**  

    
    
    The big anniversary with Q is tomorrow. I have plans to take him out somewhere fancy. Wine and dine him into submission, as it were. Absolutely can’t believe I’ve been able to hold out this long… What kind of man stops sex before it even happens? Love the lad, but I mean really.

**Date: February 25th**  

    
    
    Dinner was bollocks! Well, the dinner itself was lovely, but that’s beside the point. Q says he’s “asexual” and “not interested in sex”… Bloody well calls me out in the cab home as I’m making a move. I told him he was being a child and he stopped the cab to “walk home”. Told me to “sodding Google it”… I can’t believe the nerve.  
    
    Lad claims not to have a sex drive, complete bullocks if you ask me. Anyways, how can he call himself a man without claiming a sex drive? It’s been complete hell for me to ignore my sex drive around him for all this time…

**Date: February 26th**  

    
    
    Seeing Q at headquarters today was a mess… He asked me if I had thought over “our conversation” with this look of anger in his eyes.  I told him to grow up and he stormed off again. Refused to talk to me all day after that… Such a child.

**Date: March 10th**  

    
    
    I miss Q. Found myself buying a box of Earl Grey just so the flat would smell like him again. Plus, he’s been avoiding me at headquarters to the extent that he’s been sending a bloody intern to give me my tech. I need to talk to him. I guess I’ll have to look into his whole “asexual” thing… It’s clearly important to him.

**Date: March 11th**  

    
    
    Looked into “asexuality” today. Apparently, a lot of people are deluded the same way Q is. Whole web pages devoted to this mess. One of the websites, AVEN or something, says someone who is “asexual” doesn’t experience sexual attraction.  
    
    Can’t imagine not bloody having sexual attraction. They’ve come up with all kinds of ridiculous categories of “asexuality” like “heteromantic” and “biromantic,” goodness. Probably just a bunch of twelve-year-olds looking for attention, this lot.  
    
    How Q got spiraled into this mess I cannot even fathom…

**Date: March 12th**  

    
    
    Talked to 008 and R about asexuality today. 008 says one of her roommates in uni was asexual. Apparently, the girl never grew out of it. They seem to think it’s perfectly normal and that people don’t need to have a sex drive to be human. Had the gall to tell me I was hypersexual!  
    
    Although, thinking it over, maybe I am a little above average in the amount of sex I have… I suppose I’ll corner Q in his office tomorrow and ask him about it. I need him back.

**Date: March 13th**  

    
    
    Q explained everything to me over lunch today! I actually see where he’s coming from now. I’m still working my head around the fact that he never wants to have sex, but I’m getting there.

**Date: March 27th**  

    
    
    Came back from Serbia today. Meet a girl, Mona, there with an absolute disgust of sex. Funny lass, but charming none the less. Reminded me of Q, in sorts.

**Date: March 28th**  

    
    
    Can’t get Mona out of my mind. Someone with that killer body being disgusted by sex… Kind of puts Q in context for me. Extremely handsome, young man with no sex drive and all.  
    
    I’ve come to realise that I want Q more than I want sex.

**Date: March 29th**  

    
    
    It was lovely to meet Mona. Don’t think I ever would have fully come to understand Q without her. Might have saved our relationship with her insistence against sex and her willingness to explain herself. Strong girl that.

**Date: March 30th**  

    
    
    Talked to Q today about our relationship. He seemed enthralled by my conversations with Mona. I’m really happy Q told me about his asexuality. I love Q for who he is and I wouldn’t have him another way.


End file.
